Grullas de Papel
by Dolce Malfoy
Summary: Porque una vez tomada la decisión, no hay marcha atrás…Este fic participa en el Reto "El remix de la víctima" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago".
_**Personajes:**_ _Regulus Black, Sirius Black_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todo es de J.K. Rowling y a la Warner Bros._

 _ **Título:**_ _**"**_ _Grullas de Papel"_

 _ **Capítulos:**_ _1/1_

 ** _Grullas de Papel_**

No había tiempo.

En efecto, no lo había y lo sabía de sobra. Podía sentir el frívolo tic-tac del reloj de la sala recordándome sin falta que el tiempo era lo que menos tenía.

A veces me parecía una ironía lo que el tiempo presuponía en la gente y que durante mucho tiempo yo también compartí. ¿Cómo algo tan preciado y efímero, parece ante los ojos incautos mínimo y sin importancia? Tan simple es vivir la vida esperando el mañana sin falta, inamovible e inalterable, como si este acaso nos debiera algo.

El momento era ínfimo para mí movimiento final, un movimiento digno de ovaciones por parte de aquellos que una vez consideré mis enemigos ¿Qué golpe resultaría el descubrir que el peón tenía más poder en sus manos que el mismísimo rey no pudo ni siquiera sospechar? Casi pude reír por las caras de estupefacción y horror que mis compañeros pondrían al descubrir el inminente jaque en el que quedaría todo su insulso juego de ajedrez que ni pies ni cabeza tenía ya; y aunque no había tiempo que perder, eso no me detuvo de mi cometido de ver por una probable última vez, con toda la añoranza que me permití sentir por la que fue mi casa por 18 años.

Acaricié cada tapiz oscuro perfectamente acomodado y despolvado, cada marca engalanada de oro y plata, cada mueble victoriano y rincón ostentosamente acomodado que en tiempos de la infancia apenas y noté como algo valioso.

 _"La Noble y ancestral casa de los Black"_ murmuré como un soplo que se lo llevó lento y tranquilo el viento de mis propios pasos que resonaban en el pasillo.

Aquella beneficiosa posición que con una tierna venda sobre mis ojos me vendió un mundo mejor con un magnifico futuro de poderío y beneficio, esa estigma que terminó tan pronto como la marca tenebrosa se plasmó en mi blanca piel, lacerando la ingenua ilusión que destruyó todo lo que una vez creí acabando finalmente con mi propio ser.

–¿Te encuentras bien Regulus?- preguntó mi madre con su severo tono, tan bien conocido para mis oídos que pude notar aquel diapasón preocupado, imperceptible para la mayoría, pero menos para mí.

–Estoy bien, gracias- contesté respetuoso, con esa fingida sonrisa experta, tantas veces ensayada en el pasado que me salía tan natural que de solo pensarlo daría miedo las innumerables veces que la había repasado.

No podía decirle lo que me agobiaba, lo que inquietaba con un latido nervioso todo mi interior.

Ella no debía saber mi duda con los ideales que a fuego y sangre había creado en mi mente, que con cada una de mis enseñanzas me había inculcado y que de la mano me había llevado a creer ciegamente.

No podía hacerle eso pues de saberlo, no me lo perdonaría.

No la duda, no aquella futura traición que venía rondando en mi cabeza desde esa fatídica noche en la que la ilusión explotó y vi con la más profunda tristeza el deplorable estado de mi querido Kreacher regresó tras su importante misión, contándome aquellos oscuros secretos del señor Tenebroso; el que yo y mi familia consideramos el mejor mago de toda la historia, resultaba no ser más que un fiasco, una ficción, una sombra de nuestra vano sueño terrenal… así pues, aquel orgullo que una vez sentí por unirme a sus filas, por ser favorecido con su palabra, ya no estaba ahí.

Suspiré viendo el papel tapiz del árbol genealógico de los Black. Tantos años de tradición y nobleza pesando sobre mis hombros. ¿Qué era lo correcto?

Una y otra vez me lo pregunté, pero era más que obvia la respuesta.

–Sirius…- murmuré acariciando con mis temblorosos dedos la marca quemada que quedaba sobre el nombre de mi querido hermano mayor.

Mi mano se cerró en un puño sobre la tela oscurecida tras sentir el desigual latido de mi corazón; aquel sonido perpetuo que siempre sonaba como un trémulo sentir que no debía estar ahí, pero que sin falta, siempre se hacía presente en los momentos menos deseados.

Con cuanta fuerza le quería y a la vez cuanto lo aborrecía con cada fibra de mí ser, que era doloroso. Añoraba la brillante sonrisa siempre plantada en su insolente rostro, sus rizos desbaratados y rebeldes moviéndose a la par que sus bulliciosas burlas y mordaces comentarios, aquella facilidad para nadar contra corriente sin importarle nada más que su propia libertad.

Pese a haber crecido en el mismo círculo, él siempre fue diferente, temerario y me lo demostró en cada momento de nuestra vida juntos, haciéndome rabiar cada que se alejaba más y más de mí.

Mientras estudiaba con la expectativa de mis padres sobre mí a cuesta, pesando como una loza de hierro sobre mi espalda, mancillando mi sobria infancia, el hijo prodigo siempre con muecas y chistes, ignoraba las quejas que se cernían por su incompetencia, su total falta de interés por las reglas antiquísimas y venerables que había que aprender, consiguiendo a su vez, alegrar ese constante gris que ahogaba y sumía para siempre mi alma, haciéndome pensar que realmente estábamos juntos y pasara lo que pasara, nada podría separarnos.

Teníamos nuestro propio lenguaje secreto con grullas de papel, siempre con sus mensajes parcos pero tan cálidos como ninguno que siempre conseguía levantarme para poder continuar; apoyándome a vencer el miedo indolente al no estar a la expectativa, la zozobra y angustia, sentimientos que Sirius nunca mostró, pero que con una palmada en mi hombro y sus imponentes ojos grises sobre los míos me reconfortaba.

Tal fue la traición que recibí cuando con alegría anunció que había entrado a Gryffindor, manchando la larga línea ancestral de los Black en Slytherin, la vergüenza para mi padre, la desgracia de mi madre y la completa línea de separación para mí.

La camarería, mi amor y nuestra hermandad, se esfumó. Ya no más grullas de papel ni manos cálidas, ya no éramos nosotros dos, de hecho dudada que lo fuéramos desde su perspectiva y eso dolió; pero no dejaría que se enterara, no si podía evitarlo.

Así que usando la fría mascara de indiferencia que había comenzado a amaestrar, rompí a fuerza de voluntad cualquier relación que tuviera con él, vistiéndome de la cruda reserva familiar, sus oscuros dones, ocultando mi corazón para que no hubiera más daño.

Los huecos dejados fueron llenados de una u otra forma por otros, de manera incierta y a marcha forzada; ni una palabra era pronunciada por mí, mucho menos por él. La traición punzaba como las brasas candentes y el hierro aún encendido.

Cuando fue mi turno de ingresar a Hogwarts, lo hice con tal prestigio que marcaba mi progenie, orgulloso recibí mi entrada a Slytherin donde era mi lugar, donde estaba mi lealtad y futuro, donde siempre iba a pertenecer.

Escogimos bandos. El por convicción, yo por costumbre. Mis padres y sus ideales que se arraigaron en mi iban primero y si Sirius no lo comprendía, sería enemigo y ya no más mi hermano…

Cuanto tiempo separados, caminando en senderos diferentes, mirándonos solo de soslayo sin palabras cruzadas ni sonrisas, las grullas de papel deshaciéndose entre nosotros… cuanta falta me hacía en eso momentos de decisión; así que sin pensarlo dos veces, tomé un trozo de pergamino y garabateé unas líneas esperando de alguna forma transmitir con esas palabras lo mucho que lo necesitaba.

Una grulla de papel voló de mis manos en la espera de que Sirius la viera y que ablandando su corazón respondiera.

No estaba seguro si él quisiera saber o no de mí, pero nada perdía con intentarlo…

–Lo dudo- me contesté con una sonrisa irónica. Estaba claro que todo lo dicho y hecho pesaba y no podía dejarse, mucho menos cambiarse, pero aun así, acomodando mi túnica con recato, dándole una última mirada a las cuatro paredes que contenían todos mis recuerdos infantiles, salí en la espera de lo mejor.

* * *

El aire cálido de las afueras de Hogsmeade me hizo cerrar los ojos, dejando que mis fosas nasales se inundaran con los deliciosos frutos frescos de temporada. Parecía que hacía más de una vida que recorrí ese camino acogedor como un escolar ingenuo sin obligación ni dolor.

–Reg…- murmuró Sirius encontrándome. Jadeaba y no pude más que contener la respiración.

No podía creer que ahí estuviera, frente a mí, agitado y con sus ojos grises brillando por la prontitud con la que había llegado, correspondiendo mi llamado -¿En serio? ¿La casa de los gritos?- preguntó arqueando la ceja con una burla triste y yo me alcé de hombros fingiendo indiferencia que no sentía, queriendo ocultar el sentimiento que anegaba mis ojos con lágrimas.

–Era un lugar muy especial para ti…- dije mirando la raquítica construcción que un día de cada mes era receptora de la compañía de mi hermano y sus inseparables amigos.

Pude sentir la duda sembrada en su semblante y como bajaba sus hombros sin despegar la mirada de mí.

–¿Por qué ahora?-

Sabía que de nada valía la mentira en esos momentos. Jamás lo volvería a tener a si de cerca que casi podía tocarle, percibir su almizclado aroma y la preocupación en la mirada de tormenta.

–Porque me di cuenta demasiado tarde de la realidad, volé tan alto, que no me di cuenta de la pared que estaba tan cerca de mí… es increíble que no haya perdido la nariz- dije y él me miró absorto. Como si no pudiese comprender como su mustio querido hermano estuviese haciendo un chiste en ese momento.

–¿Eso qué quiere decir?- cuestionó con voz afectada obligándome con su mirada gris a mirarle –Cuantas veces te busqué y quise hablar contigo, hacerte entender, pero ¿Cuál fue tu respuesta? "no te metas en lo que no te importa"- bufó -¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo me mandas esto?- dijo señalando la pequeña grulla de la suerte que sacó de su bolcillo.

–Cometí un error…- dije en voz tan baja que por instantes no estuve seguro que me escuchó.

–¿Qué? ¿El lado divertido de Walburga y su oscuro equipo soñado, con su jefazo magnánimo, no está a la altura de lo que esperabas?- hizo una pausa dramática –creí que adorabas a tu Lord…- preguntó con sorna tomándome por la solapa de mi túnica -¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?-

–Si quieres saber cómo es realmente un hombre, mira de qué manera trata a sus inferiores, no a sus iguales…- dije solemne dejando que mi alma descansara con esa pequeña confesión. Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron de par en par como si no creyera nuevamente mis palabras.

–¿Y qué vas a hacer?-

–Lo correcto- dije en voz baja acortando finalmente la distancia que nos separaba, uniendo nuestros labios en un rápido beso que hizo temblar mi voluntad. Ese mágico y breve instante duraría una eternidad, danzando en mi mente impávida y dulce y aunque él no lo sabría, estaba bien.

–¿P-Por qué?- preguntó recuperando el aliento con creciente terror, buscando sin palabras alguna respuesta por lo que acababa de hacer, pero ya nada importaba y me dediqué a mirar sus ojos; aquellos bellos ojos tan cambiantes como la tormenta misma, a veces tan raudos y tempestuosos, otros calmados como lágrimas de lluvia que tantas veces me ayudaron a dormir y siempre que sentía perder mi rumbo, valía solo cerrar los ojos para reconstruirlos en mi memoria tan fidedigna que era como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo y aun pudieran verme con ese cariño de antaño.

–Te amo Sirius… pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de decirlo hasta ahora…- con ternura acarició la incipiente barba de su hermano, que lo miraba absorto sin saber que decir o que hacer. Sus manos temblaron y queriendo tocarme, pero yo me aparté; la tarde menguaba y ya estaba por desaparecer el seguro despunte solar del hoy -hasta que nos veamos de nuevo, querido hermano…- murmuré desapareciéndome de ahí sin esperar respuesta alguna.

Era una cruel ironía que la decisión de Sirius fuera la correcta, aquella valentía que siempre albergó en su corazón, aquel bando de la luz a la que le dedicó todo su ser tenía la respuesta acertada; respuesta que no era la mía.

Ya no había tiempo y era cierto.

Mi tiempo se agotaba y las decisiones consientes que hice a tan corta edad pasaba factura a grandes pasos que me asfixiaba. Ya nada quedaba por hacer y aunque dolía, no había marcha atrás. Con el corazón más tranquilo y ligero como hacía tiempo no lo había sentido, decidí proseguir con paso firme el plan que ahora más que nunca estaba seguro que era el correcto; con sangre estaba dispuesto a escribir el final.

En el nuevo camino aun había algo que hacer para alguien que con tantas decisiones tan erróneas y contaminadas ya no tendría una nueva oportunidad en esta vida.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Espero que este One-Shot fuera de su agrado! Los adoro~


End file.
